Losin' it
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: Continued from Red Hot's "Losin' it" Drabble.


Jacob Black licked his chapped lips nervously. Today was the day he would meet the guy he'd been chatting with on twitter for months and found they had the same developed interests. He hoped and _prayed _that it wouldn't be a hairy fat pedophile, although they both knew that with what they were both about to do, neither of them were too young or naïveté to attempt what they were going to do. He adjusted the webcam with shaking fingers to just the perfect angle as he pulled his shirt off-(completely sweaty) to his dismay due to his earlier nervousness and when he saw himself in the camera. He felt all his bravado disappear just by glancing at his shirtless self. He didn't find himself attractive. Unlike any other 'faggots' at school-he wasn't small or cute. He was beaky and gangly. It was unnerving to say the least.

He knew though, if he hadn't pushed that option on MSN right now, he would just chicken out and be branded…shy, a coward, accused that he didn't want it enough as 'Edward' did.

He found himself without a doubt clicking 'Show my webcam' peeking innocently by his display pic (a _werewolf _for crying out loud!) and wondered why he hadn't scared off this predator yet. Or vice versa, but his mind wiped clean at the image of the paper white shirtless male, with a freaking **EIGHT PACK **for Christ's sake! When he saw himself as well, russet-skinned with a six pack and slick with sweat-he noticed that 'Edward' must have liked what he saw because there was a tent rising up in his faded jeans. If it wasn't so flattered, it would probably have him running around screaming in the other direction. This guess must have been right because 'Edward' was pulling down his jeans (briefs and all) and touching his weeping erection, moaning his name like Jacob was there with him. Glad that it wasn't mirroring his face, his jaw dropped and sat paralyzed, until he realized that he _liked _those sounds and the same tent appeared in his pants. By the time he was pulling down his own pants and reflecting 'Edward's ministrations, he got a new message at the same time.

Edward says:

Will you finger yourself for me?

With his half lidded chocolate eyes hazy and surprised, he continued rolling the shaft between a rough thumb and index finger it had him panicking.

Would he really do that to himself for a stranger?

He complied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He laid his ankles on either side of the old thick monitor of his family's computer and reclined the chair back. His mind raced in question and he was so confused! He heard that the real thing would hurt more without lube so…

He spat into his palm, and just wondered how he could be so fucking calm when he was about to rape himself.

He parted himself and 'Edward' stopped masturbating to pant and lean forwards to the webcam, making out to abused petals of lips, chanting his name with the most heated voice. ".jacob…" he guided his finger to the necessary hole and had doubts that he was gay. I mean..thats where you shit out of and-his joint squeezed around the puckering hole and he whimpered pathetically. He wanted it out, but if Edward wanted this…then so did he. He forced the long finger up until his index knuckle hit his entrance. He threw his head back as a blunt nail hit…a special place. His hips shook and he didn't bother reading the typed message from Edward that made that annoying sound that windows never changed. He forgot about Edward and forced the finger in and out desperately, suddenly wanting to climax so badly-and when he came-(thank god it wasn't all over the keyboard) he knew why he should have read Edward's message.

Two widening ochre eyes were both head butting each other to get a better look at him, flabbergasted and clearly feminine. He ducked his head down and clicked off his webcam before some kid at school found out that he was into this and spread it to the school. 'Edward' hadn't though, and he could still hear the two girls screeching in…delight?

'That was so HOT! You have to do this more often! Invite us next time you selfish prick! Saving all the good yaoi to yourself!" Jacob knew what 'Yaoi' was and sinked further into his spinney chair.

"Wait until I tell Emmet~!" one of them tattled, and found to his relief he didn't know anyone by that name.

"Alice, Rosalie, if you don't leave right now I'm telling Esme where all your 'Yaoi' is!" He heard the two 'eeps' coming from 'Alice' and 'Rosalie' and swore he should have died right then.

Edwards says:

I'm so sorry, please turn off your webcam or I'll lose con-

The message was cut off seven minutes ago, probably around the time the two came in.

He was dying. In mortification.

He hated Edward so much right now.


End file.
